Arang Hitam Putih
by Lacie Fraij
Summary: "Aku menyayangimu yang seperti ini. Seandainya ada arang yang putih, maka aku akan membawamu. Maafkan aku. Aku akan mati." Canon setting/romance? tergantung pendapat pembaca/oneshot. Warning: ANEH! Nggak nyambung.


Ini fan-fiksi perpisahan dariku karena daku akan beristirahat panjang (hiatus maksudnya). Juga bentuk pengalihan karena Irokui. akan bubar. Hiks.

.

Terima kasih khusus buat **Tan Mei Ling** yang mau menemaniku menangisi Irokui. dan Deluhi sampai lewat tengah malam tadi malam. Kalau bukan dari Tan, aku mungkin belum tahu kalau Deluhi mau disband juga. *nangis*

.

Sekali tamat/pendek/canon setting/probably OOC/judul & cerita yang nggak nyambung/sedikit romance, mungkin? (tergantung pendapat pembaca)/melodrama/membingungkan/dlsb/daku lagi depresi (Lho? Udah nggak nyambung. *plakk*).

.

Nah, terima kasih telah membuka halaman ini. Selamat baca!

* * *

><p>"Dunia terbagi menjadi yang putih dan yang hitam. Pada dasarnya semua adalah karbon. Kalau manusia bilang hitam, yang putih juga bisa jadi hitam. Aku terlahir putih. Tapi aku manusia yang mengatakan 'hitam'."<p>

[Ludira Seta, June 28, 2011]

* * *

><p><strong>Arang Hitam Putih<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**.**

Hari ini sama seperti kemarin, melangsungkan rutinitas monoton. Ciel duduk di ruang kerjanya dengan wajah cuek dan ogah-ogahan seperti biasanya. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia memanggil Sebastian dan memintanya membawakan makanan yang manis-manis. Sekarang gilirannya menunggu.

Ciel mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung jarinya ke permukaan meja dengan tidak sabar. Suara yang diakibatkan oleh dua benda padat itu terus berulang dengan irama yang makin lama makin cepat. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk menandakan bahwa Earl Ciel Phantomhive yang temperamental itu mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Dasar…," desisnya, "iblis itu sedang apa, sih? Lama sekali!" Ciel mengomel dengan suara yang nadanya semakin naik. Wajahnya menunjukkan ungkapan tidak suka. Tangannya dilipat di dada. "Tidak berguna!"

Ciel mendengus penuh kekesalan. Sekarang ini _mood_-nya sedang buruk. Satu yang bisa mengembalikannya adalah makanan manis. Tapi meminta Sebastian membawanya kali ini justru membuat Ciel makin jengkel. Padahal Sebastian selalu bekerja dengan cepat.

Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa sedikit aneh. Yang membuatnya merasa aneh adalah gerak-gerik Sebastian yang menurutnya aneh. Ia memang bersikap _seperti biasa_. Tapi Sebastian tidak banyak bicara belakangan ini. Satu yang membuat Ciel curiga, Sebastian terkesan seperti… menghindarinya?

Baru saja Ciel hendak mengomel lagi, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Ketukan itu terdengar sama dengan yang memenuhi ruangannya beberapa saat lalu. Hanya saja yang ini terdengar lebih lembut dan kalem.

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan tanpa menunggu Ciel mempersilakan pengetuknya masuk. Ciel tahu—itu Sebastian. Sesuai yang ia harapkan, Sebastian masuk membawa makanan manis yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi.

Sebastian melangkah dengan anggun—seperti biasanya—sambil mendorong troli berisi makanan dengan teh sebagai pelengkapnya. Masih dengan senyumannya yang seperti biasa, ia menawarkan dengan sopan.

"Tuan muda ingin tarcis atau _gateau_?" tanyanya lembut. Di tangannya sudah ada dua piring berisi makanan yang berbeda. Ciel meliriknya sekilas. Bau manis yang menguar membuat perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi teredam. Cepat-cepat ia mengulurkan tangan.

"_Gateau _saja," jawabnya tanpa berterima kasih. "Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, Iblis!" gerutunya sambil mulai makan. Sebastian diam. Ia tersenyum—seperti biasanya—sambil menunggu tuannya selesai dan memperbolehkannya berbicara.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan muda," jawab Sebastian singkat. Itu saja—masih tersenyum. Ia sudah menunggu tiga menit penuh sambil dimarahi habis-habisan. Penantiannya yang lama itu tidak ia balaskan. Ia tidak membela diri atau apa, melainkan hanya meminta maaf—seperti biasanya.

Tentu saja. Ia pelayan, bawahan, kaki, pion, semua yang kontrolnya berada di mulut majikan.

"Aku sedikit heran," gumam Ciel dengan suara yang merendah. "Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi aneh. Masakanmu juga berubah. Aku tidak bisa merasakan '_manis_' di sini. Katakan, kau membuat ini asal-asalan saja, bukan?"

Ciel menggigit sendoknya. Tatapan menuduh yang paling sadis ia lemparkan pada Sebastian. Sebastian masih tersenyum, namun alisnya naik sedikit. Ekspresi terkejut sempat muncul dengan durasi milisekon di wajahnya. Secepat mungkin Sebastian menormalkan roman mukanya kembali.

"Oh?" tanyanya tanpa dosa. "Mungkin _dark chocolate_ yang saya pakai tadi terlalu pekat. Jadi terasa agak pahit," jawab Sebastian sambil meletakkan jari di dagu. Ciel memutar bola matanya. Jelas bukan itu poin yang ia ingin dijawab Sebastian.

"Pembohong," tembaknya tanpa basa-basi. Ia tahu kalau Sebastian sengaja menghindari topik yang ingin ia tanyakan. Bola mata biru laut Ciel menusuk tajam ke mata_ butler_-nya. Ia sedikit terkejut—karena Sebastian justru memalingkan pandangannya, untuk pertama kali sejak tahunan sebelumnya.

Mata Ciel menyipit. Awalnya ia hanya penasaran dengan sikap Sebastian, tapi… dengan begini ia tahu bahwa Sebastian benar-benar memiliki sesuatu yang ia simpan sendiri.

Sebastian masih tersenyum, namun Ciel mulai mencium adanya bau kegelisahan samar dari tubuh tegap itu. Ciel dapat melihat dengan jelas; betapa Sebastian berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan perubahan emosinya. Iblis itu tersenyum menatap Ciel—masih menghindari matanya.

"Jahat sekali Tuan menyebut saya 'pembohong'," timpalnya kalem. Ia—jelas sekali berpura-pura—mendesah sedih. "Padahal Tuan Muda adalah orang yang paling tahu bahwa saya adalah eksistensi yang tidak dapat membohongi Anda."

Sebastian masih sabar dengan gerak-geriknya yang tenang. Ia menuangkan teh panas ke dalam cangkir. Setelah air wangi itu menunjukkan level yang pas di bagian dalam cangkir, Sebastian memberikannya pada Ciel berikut tatakan porselennya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau bilang begitu. Padahal jelas sekali kalau kau berbohong!" Ciel marah. Ia menarik cangkirnya dari tangan Sebastian sedikit kasar. Akibatnya permukaan teh yang tadinya tenang itu bergolak dan memercikkan beberapa tetesnya yang panas di kulit tipis Ciel.

Ciel mendesis nyaris tanpa suara. Sebisa mungkin ia tahan rasa perihnya. Saat sedang marah begini ia tidak mau kelihatan lemah di depan Sebastian. Sebastian sudah bergerak sedikit. Namun ia kembali ke tempatnya berdiri—melihat gestur tuan mudanya yang defensif.

"Saya…," kata Sebastian, "tidak pernah berbohong pada Anda." Sebastian tersenyum kalem. Ia berusaha meluruskan asumsi tuan mudanya—yang ia anggap salah—barusan. Tapi yang ia ucapkan tidak membuat Ciel puas. Sebaliknya, semakin jengkel.

"Tapi barusan kau berbohong padaku. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu—!"

"Saya tidak berbohong. Bagaimana saya berbohong kalau sedari tadi saya tidak mengucapkan apa-apa selain jawaban seperlunya atas pertanyaan Tuan?"

Sebastian membalas cepat—tidak mempersilakan tuan mudanya untuk mengucapkan kalimat lain. Rasanya itu cukup—melihat Ciel yang terdiam dengan mata yang membelalak.

Ia akui Sebastian benar. Tidak akan ada yang namanya bohong kalau bicara saja tidak.

"Tapi…," bantah Ciel, "…tapi kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." Ciel sedikit kebingungan menyusun kata-kata. Arogansinya turun jauh. Saat itu ia merasa seperti sedang mencoreng arang ke hidungnya sendiri.

"Itu benar," jawab Sebastian tenang—sukses membuat mata Ciel membelalak lebih lebar lagi. Pupilnya mengecil. Sebastian melanjutkan dengan tenang—seolah tidak melihat perubahan ekspresi Ciel. "Saya memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Anda."

Ciel mengepalkan tangannya yang kecil. Ekspresinya menyelidik. Apa yang Sebastian sembunyikan darinya?

"Sebastian…," panggilnya dengan suara rendah, "ini perintah. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Jujur padaku."

Ciel menatap Sebastian lurus-lurus. Sebastian balas menatap sambil tetap tersenyum. Sekuat apa pun Ciel mencoba, ia tetap tidak bisa mengebor masuk ke dalam mata yang dalamnya tidak terukur itu.

Sebastian menarik napas pendek, kemudian menjawab dengan intonasi yang sulit diterjemahkan. "Saya menyembunyikan sesuatu yang saya tidak ingin Tuan ketahui."

Terdengar geraman dari seberang meja dan Ciel menautkan pangkal alisnya. "Sebastian, jangan membuatku memerintahmu sekali lagi."

Sebastian menaikkan dua alisnya—seolah tidak memedulikan ancaman tuan mudanya itu. Ia mengeluarkan seringainya yang khas. Perlahan ia menjawab dengan sedikit nada sindiran di akhir kalimatnya.

"Tuan muda memerintahkan saya untuk jujur," jeda, "dan saya rasa itu jawaban yang cukup jujur."

Ciel menggeram rendah sekali lagi. Ia harus mengakui—untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini—bahwa Sebastian benar. Tapi bisakah iblis itu tidak memutar balik perkataan dan perintahnya yang kali ini saja? Ciel sudah cukup sabar memiliki pelayan yang hobi mempermainkan ucapannya selama dua tahun terakhir. Ini menyebalkan.

"Cukup."

Ciel meletakkan cangkir tehnya yang setengah kosong di atas meja. Bunyi yang ditimbulkan antara alas cangkir dengan permukaannya terdengar nyaring. Bunyi itu sudah secara non verbal menyatakan bahwa Ciel marah.

"Keluar," perintahnya pendek. Ia memutar kursinya dan memandang ke luar jendela—menghindari untuk menatap dan ditatap Sebastian. Entah kenapa langit hari ini terlihat lebih menarik dari biasanya.

Sebastian diam di tempatnya berdiri selama beberapa detik. Meski hanya perintah satu kata, itu sama nilainya dengan satu tamparan. Sekilas terlihat kilatan sendu di matanya yang indah. Sebuah sorotan yang mungkin baru pertama kali ini ditunjukkannya.

"_Yes, my Lord."_

Sebastian membereskan semua piranti yang digunakan Ciel barusan. Tangannya bergerak cekatan, nyaris tidak menimbulkan suara. Sebastian tidak ingin mengulur waktu lagi. Segera didorongnya troli yang tadi ia bawa masuk. Ia melemparkan lirikan kilat pada Ciel yang masih memunggunginya. Bocah itu tidak berbalik.

Sebastian mendesah tanpa suara dan melangkah pergi tanpa Ciel yang menoleh ke arahnya lagi.

**xxXxx**

Saat itu gelap, belum tengah malam saat sebuah bayangan gelap menyelinap senyap ke dalam kamar Ciel. Bayangan itu bergerak mulus, seperti asap, melalui lantai yang dingin ke tepi tempat tidur yang ada di dalam ruangan. Bayangan itu berhenti, mengizinkan temaram sinar bulan jatuh redup di wajahnya yang tampan.

Bayangan yang awalnya terlihat seperti kabut hitam pekat itu terkesan memadat, membentuk satu figur tegap berbalut setelan _butler_ serba hitam. Bayangan itu, Sebastian, membungkuk rendah di tepi ranjang. Tangan yang terbungkus material putih itu terulur untuk menyentuh tubuh manusia yang tengah terbaring.

Sebastian mendesah pelan. Ujung-ujung jemarinya ia jejakkan di dahi Ciel—menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Sebastian memandanginya lekat-lekat. Ia puaskan keinginannya untuk memandangi wajah Ciel yang tertidur. Tenang.

Saat tangannya tidak sengaja menyapu telinga Ciel, anak itu bergerak gelisah. Sentuhan geli itu mengganggunya. Matanya terbuka sedikit. Suara rendah yang tidak jelas terdengar dari tenggorokannya. Sebastian membungkuk rendah di sebelah Ciel dan berbisik pelan.

"Sshhh… tidur, Ciel. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan," bisik Sebastian pelan. Ia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Ciel—memaksanya tidur kembali. "Tidur. Tidurlah yang tenang. Tidur, Ciel."

Mata Ciel terbuka lebih lebar—meski ia merasa kelopaknya semakin berat. Celah di tengah irisnya melebar karena penerangan yang minim. Sebuah bayangan gelap jatuh di retinanya. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk tetap bangun.

"Kau…"

"Sudah,"sela Sebastian cepat. "Kembalilah tidur. Ini hanya mimpi. Tidur, Ciel…"

Ciel berusaha berontak. Mulutnya terbuka lagi untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Namun sebelum satu suku kata pun keluar, bibirnya kembali mengatup. Suara Sebastian dan belaian di dahinya terasa menghipnotis. Ciel berusaha untuk tetap bangun. Tapi, pada akhirnya ia tetap jatuh ke dalam tidur yang lebih dalam dari yang sebelumnya.

Sebastian bangkit perlahan dengan wajah yang muram. Sorot matanya sendu. Ia berikan satu belaian buru-buru terakhir di pipi Ciel. Cepat-cepat ia menarik tangannya kembali—tak ingin membuat kontak yang lebih lama dengan kulit Ciel.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mundur pelan-pelan. Sosoknya terkesan memudar dan substansinya menipis. Ujung jasnya berpusar seperti kabut hitam pekat. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Maaf…," bisiknya, "ini yang terbaik untukmu."

Sebastian berbalik, seperti asap, ia lenyap sama mendadaknya dengan datangnya.

**.**

_Besi di dalam jalan_

_Hanya seorang, sendiri saja menumpukkan tangan di langit malam_

_Menyanyi pada lagu sendiri_

_Menyelip pergi_

_Cahaya kotor pada hari itu juga memudar perlahan_

_Malam semakin larut_

**.**

Sejam berlalu, jam di bawah sana berbunyi dua belas kali. Senyap sekali. Suara-suara terdengar berkali lipat lebih jelas. Seekor tikus di luar—yang entah ada di sebelah mana—terdengar ribut bercericit karena berhasil ditangkap seekor burung hantu. Ciel membuka mata perlahan, menggerak-gerakkan mata heterokromatiknya memeriksa ruangan. Baru ia mengetahui bahwa hari masih gelap.

"Hanya mimpi," ia mendesah.

**xxXxx**

Bulan telah berganti fase, melengkung tipis dan pucat di langit arang. Tipis sekali berupa garis. Sebastian menengadah. Beberapa jam lagi fajar. Sebastian tersenyum setipis sabit di langit. Ia akan menunggu sampai pagi nanti. Bulan di waktu fajar adalah pemandangan yang lebih indah dari pelangi di hari gerimis, menurutnya.

Sebastian melangkahkan kakinya perlahan di jalan berkerikil. Aroma dari ratusan mawar nyaris mekar menenangkan pikirannya. Embun-embun tercium begitu segar, tidak tercemar, sejuk… atau dingin?

Sebastian berhenti melangkah. Aroma kulit yang hangat menyalakan alarm kewaspadaannya. Ada keberadaan orang lain di sini. Sebastian berputar pada tumitnya dan mendapati Ciel berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Tuan muda…," Sebastian memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?"

Tidak perlu dijawab, Sebastian tahu itu. Ciel membuntutinya.

"Jangan memanggilku '_Tuan_' untuk sekarang saja," jawab Ciel tidak pada poinnya, "aku bosan bermain '_majikan dan pelayan_'." Ciel berdiri diam. Kepalanya tertunduk sedikit—malu karena ketahuan menguntit.

Sebastian menaikkan alisnya kemudian tersenyum. Senyum yang seperti biasa. Dua tangannya ia silangkan di dada. Bukan sikap yang pantas untuk seorang pelayan di hadapan majikannya.

"Baiklah…," jawab Sebastian lambat, "biar kuganti kata-kataku. Kenapa _kau_ bisa ada di sini pukul…," Sebastian menarik jam sakunya, "dua pagi lebih sedikit?"

Sebastian bertanya dengan suara yang lembut—meski tidak formal seperti biasanya. Ciel mengangkat wajahnya sedikit. Ekspresinya ragu-ragu—mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Ia memilin ujung bajunya yang tidak bermasalah.

"Ng…"

"Ya?"

"Aku…"

"Bicaralah. Jangan takut," Sebastian menunggu dengan sabar. Suaranya lembut. Ciel menyorotkan kedua iris biru lautnya pada Sebastian.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Saat aku melihatmu dari jendelaku… aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan, jadi—"

"Aku sedang memikirkanmu."

Sebastian mengaku. Ia menyela perkataan Ciel dengan suara rendah yang terdengar lembut. Ciel membelalakkan matanya. Perkataan barusan membuatnya merasa geli sedikit.

"Benarkah?" Ciel bertanya tanpa ada maksud bertanya. Rasanya ucapan Sebastian tadi sudah cukup jelas.

"Ya…," jawab Sebastian, "…sudah jadi kebiasaanku akhir-akhir ini."

Ciel terkesiap. "Maksudmu akhir-akhir ini kau sering memikirkan… ku?"

"Ya."

Ciel menautkan kedua pangkal alisnya. Tatapannya menyelidik. Sepenggal pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya dan otaknya langsung bekerja.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Ciel tahu—yang Sebastian pikirkan akhir-akhir ini adalah sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan darinya. Akhir-akhir ini Sebastian bersikap aneh. Akhir-akhir ini pula Sebastian terkesan seperti… menghindarinya.

"Maafkan aku…," Sebastian berdesis, "…tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu."

Mulai ada percikan api terpantik di dasar perut Ciel. Namun percikan itu padam sebelum dapat menyambar sesuatu yang bisa dibakar. Ciel sudah menduga kalau Sebastian tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

"Maaf…," Sebastian berkata lagi. Suaranya rendah. Ciel mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan—mendekati Sebastian. Kerikil dan bebatuan melukai kaki telanjangnya. Langkahnya melambat saat jarak di antara mereka tersisa tiga meter. Sebastian justru mundur ke bagian yang berumput.

Ciel mengernyit miris pada Sebastian yang mengambil langkah-langkah ke belakang. Ia berhenti maju, Sebastian berhenti mundur.

"Sebastian…," panggilnya pelan, "kau menghindariku."

Sebersit rasa kecewa dan marah terdengar dari suara Ciel yang kecil. Sebastian bergeming. Ia tersenyum—seperti biasanya.

"Seperti yang kulakukan akhir-akhir ini, 'kan? Kenapa kau terkejut?"

Sebastian menyeringai sambil meletakkan jarinya di dagu. Air muka Ciel berubah aneh. Ia tersinggung dengan ucapan Sebastian barusan. Tapi ia tidak bisa marah sekarang. Udara dan kabut sejuk menahan emosinya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Ciel mencecar—belum menyerah untuk memaksa Sebastian berbicara. Ia tidak suka melihat orang yang berahasia. Apalagi jika rahasia itu tentang_nya_.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu," jawab Sebastian kalem—masih menolak untuk bicara. Rahang Sebastian mengeras—kentara sekali kalau ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan apa yang tidak diperlukan. Ciel mengernyit. Ia tetap teguh berusaha.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat betapa aku ingin tahu dalam pertanyaanku?"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak tahu apa yang kau tanyakan."

Diam.

Ciel memutar otak. Kenapa pelayan ini selalu membalik kata-katanya, sih? Sebenarnya lidahnya terbuat dari apa?

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang mulai naik. Sebastian mendesah sambil menyeringai lebih lebar. Siluetnya yang tegap terbias cahaya bulan sabit tipis.

"Bukankah sejak tadi aku menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu?"

Nah, Ciel mendesah panjang. Ia tahu Sebastian hanya main-main. Mengesalkan sekali. Jelas sekali kalau Sebastian juga tahu bahwa jawaban yang ia berikan tadi itu bukan _jawaban_.

"Sebastian…," desis Ciel mulai putus asa. Bahunya merendah dan tatapannya memohon. Kali ini saja ia turunkan sikap kerasnya. Sebastian mengangkat alisnya sedikit. Wajahnya melunak.

"Baiklah…," jawab Sebastian dengan desahan mengalah. Ciel mengangkat wajahnya. Harapan mulai timbul sedikit. Sebastian berdiri diam, menjawab dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu karena aku tahu bahwa… kau tidak suka aku menghindarimu."

Diam—lagi. Kerutan di dahi Ciel semakin dalam. Sebastian masih bisa berkelit. Ia tidak menjawab poin yang ia maksud. Lalu… memangnya kenapa kalau ia tidak suka sikap Sebastian yang menghindarinya?

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanyanya lagi—kembali pada pertanyaan yang pertama. Sebastian tersenyum tipis. Suaranya rendah.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Sebastian menghadiahkan senyumannya yang termanis untuk Ciel. Bahu Ciel turun lebih rendah lagi. Kini ia benar-benar putus asa. Mata birunya yang mulai berair memandang Sebastian lekat-lekat. Sebastian berdecak dan berbalik—menolak untuk melihat pemandangan itu. Ia berputar dan memunggungi Ciel.

"Oke," katanya sedikit nyaring. Ia berbicara tanpa berbalik untuk menatap Ciel. Sepertinya itu sudah cukup untuk mengatakan bahwa ia sedang menahan amarah, secara non verbal.

"Kau tidak akan suka dengan apa yang kukatakan. Meski aku telah berkata jujur, kau akan menganggapku berbohong. Kalau aku berkata ini adalah yang paling baik, kau akan menganggapku menjahatimu. Apa yang kubilang benar akan kau anggap salah. Karena itu aku tidak mengatakannya padamu. Sudah puas?"

Dahi Ciel berkerut di belakang Sebastian. Sebastian belum berbalik. Ciel sedikit tidak enak melihat bahu Sebastian yang naik-turun menahan emosi. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sebastian yang seperti ini. Biasanya keadaannya terbalik. Iblis itu dikuasai nafsu dan amarah. Baru kali ini Ciel melihat pembuktiannya.

"Heh," panggil Ciel meminta perhatian. Sebastian tidak berbalik, tapi Ciel tahu kalau pria itu mendengarkan. Ia bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Kalau aku meyakini kau jujur, menerima apa yang paling baik—menurutmu, dan membenarkanmu, kau mau mengatakan semua rahasiamu dariku?"

Ciel diam, menunggu jawaban. Punggung Sebastian berubah kaku di matanya.

"…kau tidak akan melaksanakan apa yang kau katakan barusan," jawabnya dingin. Ciel masih terus memaksanya.

"Kalau aku berjanji?"

"Kau tidak akan."

"Kau tidak memercayaiku?"

"Tidak."

Ciel menahan napas—berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak membentak Sebastian dengan suara yang keras. Karena merasa tidak akan ada pertanyaan lagi, Sebastian berbalik perlahan. Kali ini ia membalas tatapan mata Ciel. Pandangannya beku, tanpa perasaan. Ia mengulang perkataannya dengan dingin.

"Aku tidak memercayaimu," ulangnya, "sebesar kau memercayaiku." Sebastian tersenyum tipis. Dingin dan menyayat. Di tempat Ciel berdiri, entah dari mana, terasa suhu udara yang tumbuh semakin rendah. Karena pagi yang menjelang, atau karena aura Sebastian… Ciel tidak tahu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ciel dengan suara yang mengecil. Tangannya gemetar sedikit—karena dingin, bukan takut. "Kau menjaga mulutmu terlalu baik. Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mendengar jawabanmu?"

Ciel sudah sepenuhnya putus asa. Kata-katanya sudah tidak berbentuk perintah lagi. Keberadaannya di depan Sebastian sekarang adalah sebagai manusia, bukan majikan atau rekan kontraknya.

Tarikan di sudut-sudut bibir Sebastian semakin naik. Sebuah senyuman yang ganjil, menurut Ciel. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam kepala iblis itu. Mata merahnya seakan mengeblok segala pintu ke pikirannya—tidak membiarkan Ciel mengintip sedikit saja.

Sebastian memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Suaranya sudah tidak sedingin yang tadi. Namun entah di mana terasa sepercik penyesalan yang terselip di setiap kata-katanya.

"Kau tidak akan suka dengan apa yang kukatakan, sudah kubilang," kata Sebastian, "kau tidak ingin mendengarnya."

Ciel mengernyit. Ia tidak puas—sama sekali tidak puas—dengan jawaban Sebastian. Sudah ia bilang berkali-kali; itu bukan jawaban. Ciel ingin mengatakannya sekali lagi, tapi lidahnya melawan.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya pelan. Hanya itu yang mampu disusun olehnya. Hanya itu yang bibirnya izinkan untuk diucapkan.

Sebastian mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Siluetnya yang sudah hitam terlindung bayangan semak mawar yang tinggi. Kini sosoknya hitam, benar-benar hitam, sehitam arang.

Ciel hendak maju lagi. Tapi suara pelan seperti desisan ular menahannya. Baru Ciel hendak berpikir, ia menyadari bahwa suara itu adalah Sebastian yang sedang berbicara. Lirih, nyaris menyerupai bisikan.

"…karena kau akan menganggapku pengkhianat," jawab Sebastian senyap. "Aku adalah pengkhianat yang kejam, tidak bertanggung jawab, iblis sialan yang hanya bermain-main… mungkin itu yang akan kau katakan saat menyumpahiku."

Ciel mengernyit. Kepalanya pusing. Rasanya seperti masuk ke dalam botol dan dikeluarkan lagi setelah botol itu diguncang. Kata-kata Sebastian adalah tangan yang mengguncangnya. Kata-kata yang berputar, memusingkan, membuat bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ciel bingung—bingung yang jujur. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan iblis itu. "Aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai pengkhianat."

Itu saja yang Ciel katakan. Sayangnya saat itu ia tidak benar-benar mengerti dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

Sebastian tersenyum dalam kegelapan. Sebelah tangannya terulur ke depan, ke bagian yang tersiram cahaya bulan remang-remang. Tangan itu adalah tangannya yang sebelah kiri—Ciel tahu. Sarung tangannya, entah kapan, sudah dilepas—memperlihatkan simbol kontrak mereka yang terpatri jelas di punggung tangan Sebastian.

"Kemarilah…," panggil Sebastian lembut. Tangannya yang terulur itu seolah mengundang Ciel untuk maju. "Kau yakin dengan kata-katamu barusan; bahwa kau tidak akan menganggapku pengkhianat?"

Ciel masih merasa bingung. Tak urung jua ia menarik kakinya ke depan. Perlahan, pelan sekali. Bayangan Sebastian sudah tidak sepekat sebelumnya. Ciel berkata lamat-lamat.

"Tidak akan," janjinya yakin. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Terdengar suara menantang di kalimatnya yang terakhir. Sebastian tersenyum lagi. Benar-benar tipikal tuan mudanya yang arogan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sebastian dengan suara yang tertarik. Ciel tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Tapi Sebastian dapat melihat Ciel yang mengangguk yakin. Sebastian tersenyum. "Kemarilah…," ulangnya lembut.

Ciel memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. Ia merasakan bebatuan kasar di bawah kakinya berubah menjadi rumput yang empuk. Embun-embun yang mulai muncul membelai kaki telanjangnya dengan lembut.

Sebastian memandang Ciel dari matanya yang berkilat indah. Tuan mudanya yang polos, tanpa dosa, naïf, dan… putih.

Sebastian ikut maju selangkah. Ia berlutut di depan Ciel dan meraih kedua tangannya. Sebastian menekankan jemari Ciel ke bibirnya yang dingin. Perlahan ia berbisik lirih.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan."

Sebelum Ciel dapat berpikir, mata kanannya terasa ditutup oleh sesuatu. Detik berikutnya ia tahu bahwa itu adalah tangan kiri Sebastian. Ciel memejamkan mata kanannya. Ia masih dapat melihat Sebastian yang tersenyum melalui mata kirinya. Sebelum dapat bertanya apa-apa, sesuatu datang dengan mendadak dan menyerangnya.

Awalnya hanya terasa seperti ada sesuatu yang terpantik. Tapi pantikan itu berubah semakin besar—seperti percik api yang menyambar kertas. Detik berikutnya, Ciel merasa mata kanannya seperti terbakar. Rasa panas yang membara menyerangnya dari dalam. Rasa sakitnya sudah tidak dapat ia bandingkan dengan apa pun. Sakit…

Ciel ingin berteriak, tapi suara teriakan yang ia harap akan menggema keras itu tak kunjung meninggalkan kotak suara di tenggorokannya. Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi—seperti ditusuk dengan batang besi ramping yang sudah dipanaskan. Ciel tidak bisa bergerak. Kalau ini adalah rasa takut, maka ini adalah rasa takut yang membekukan.

Walau ingin, Ciel tidak bisa berontak. Rasa panas membara tadi berubah jadi dingin yang membekukan. Bahkan ia sudah tidak bisa lagi membedakan dingin atau panas. Yang jelas adalah Sebastian sedang tersenyum dan memandanginya yang kesakitan.

Sebastian tersenyum—senyum tertulus yang pernah Ciel lihat. Apa maksudnya? Matanya yang semerah darah berubah warna—berkilau terang di kegelapan. Pupilnya mengecil dan berbentuk seperti mata kucing. Celahnya yang pipih-vertikal gelap dan dalam. Dalam yang tidak dapat terukur.

Ciel tidak dapat berpikir. Ia terjebak dalam labirin yang dibuat mata itu. Pandangannya mengabur. Samar-samar dilihatnya Sebastian yang membisikkan sesuatu. Bisikan yang amat lirih, sehingga Ciel tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Kemudian segalanya menjadi gelap. Ciel merasa seperti dijatuhkan ke jurang lebar tanpa dasar. Tanda bahwa ia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, berbahagialah selalu… Ciel."

**xxXxx**

Saat itu gelap, lewat tengah malam—dekat ke pagi—saat Ciel bangkit duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Napasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya penuh keringat. Tangannya gemetar, punggungnya berguncang.

Ciel duduk diam di sana selama beberapa saat—berusaha menenangkan diri. Saat napasnya kembali normal, Ciel menoleh ke sekeliling. Gelap. Tidak ada siapa-siapa yang membawa lilin di tangan sambil menenangkannya seperti hari-hari kemarin.

Ciel melihat jam klasik tua yang ada di salah satu bidang dinding kamarnya. Menjelang pukul empat. Ciel mendesah. Sebentar lagi fajar dan matahari akan terbit. Ia mendesah sekali lagi dan kembali ke bantalnya. Ia memilih untuk kembali bangun saat terang nanti.

Saat menghempaskan kepalanya di bantal, Ciel merasa ada sesuatu yang lain. Ia bangkit duduk lagi dan memeriksa ada apa dengan bantalnya. Baru Ciel menyadari bahwa ada kertas putih yang diselipkan di bawah bantalnya.

Penasaran, Ciel menyalakan lampu tidur di dekat ranjangnya. Tangannya bergerak cepat-cepat untuk membuka kertas yang ternyata amplop. Masih tersegel. Bahkan Ciel tidak berpikir lagi untuk mengambil pisau pembuka amplop atau semacamnya. Langsung saja ia merobeknya. Dengan hati-hati—takut turut merobek apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Mata Ciel yang kini keduanya berwarna biru laut terbuka lebar. Tangannya menyusuri pinggiran kertas yang sedikit tajam. Kertasnya masih baru. Di sana ada serentetan huruf-huruf ramping-miring yang sangat Ciel kenali. Tanpa perlu berpikir lagi, ia membacanya.

_Tuan muda yang baik dan tidak beruntung,_

_Maafkan aku, untuk terakhir kalinya, izinkan aku memanggilmu Ciel._

_Ciel, kau tidak akan mengingat janjimu, kurasa. __Karena itu aku tidak pernah memercayai manusia. Kau pasti tidak sepenuhnya sadar dengan semua yang kau katakan padaku. Kau akan melupakan semua yang kaucapkan_—_dan pada akhirnya, seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan, kau akan menganggapku pengkhianat._

_Aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan puas dengan jawabanku ini. Tapi aku melakukan semuanya untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. Klise, kedengarannya. Tapi percayalah padaku._

_Mungkin kau tidak mengingat hari di mana aku mengukir tanda yang jelek itu di mata kananmu. Jika kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya, biarkan aku mengingatkanmu. Hari itu kau, anak yang lemah dan tidak berdaya, memanggilku untuk bersekutu—membantumu bebas dari neraka dunia._

_Kau memintaku berjanji padamu. Berjanji untuk menjagamu dari kematian sampai dendammu terbalas, selalu berada di sampingmu, melindungimu. Kini kau mendapatkan kenyataannya. Kenyataan bahwa aku telah mengkhianatimu. Melanggar janji yang juga kubuat sendiri. Pergi dengan ribuan rahasia yang kusembunyikan darimu._

_Maafkan aku. Aku sudah pergi. Kau akan membenciku seumur hidupmu. Kau akan berteriak marah dan menyumpahiku. Kau akan menganggapku menjahatimu. Kau akan menganggapku sebagai makhluk paling buruk karena aku telah meninggalkanmu dengan tidak bertanggung jawab._

_Aku tidak ingin kau membenciku meski aku tahu kau akan. Biarkan aku menghapus dosaku sedikit. Sedikit saja, aku akan menyatakan alasanku. Kuharap kau yang berhati baik mau menerimanya._

_Ciel, kau manusia dan aku adalah iblis. Kau putih dan aku hitam. Kau suci dan aku berdosa. Selamanya akan tetap begitu; aku yang hitam dan kau yang putih. Kau punya jalan yang harus kau tempuh sendiri. Membawaku bersamamu hanya akan menodaimu._

_Karena itu, berjalanlah dengan dua kakimu sendiri saja._

_Aku tidak ingin melihatmu tenggelam dalam tinta hitam dan tercoreng arang. Membawa iblis bersamamu hanya akan mencemari hatimu yang putih. Aku ini iblis. Kau tahu apa itu iblis, 'kan?_

_Akhir-akhir ini aku sering memikirkannya; akhir dari hidupmu yang ada di tanganku. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus melakukannya. Jika harus mengambil nyawamu, aku akan kabur. Aku harap kau mengerti._

_Aku ingin kau berjalan sendiri. Aku sudah menghapus kontrak di antara kita. Aku bebas dan kau pun bebas. Pergilah yang jauh, aku juga akan pergi. Berjalanlah menuju cahaya. Jangan mengotori tangan dan kakimu dengan arang. Lupakan soal dendam. Waktu akan menyembuhkan semuanya._

_Aku bilang ini adalah yang terbaik. Semua orang juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku ingin tetap melihatmu sebagai manusia yang baik dan suci. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu berbuat jahat—menjadi iblis yang manusia. Hiduplah dengan baik. Itu adalah tempat yang sudah diciptakan untukmu._

_Kau akan menganggapku jahat karena alasan-alasan yang seperti ini. Tapi, percayalah, sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun lagi kau akan mensyukurinya. Kau akan bersyukur karena bisa tetap hidup, bukannya menyerahkan jiwamu pada iblis hitam seperti itu. Bersyukurlah. Bersyukurlah, Ciel._

_Setelah ini aku akan mati. Semoga kau tidak membenciku. Suatu saat setelah ini, jika ada orang yang menjahatimu, maafkan mereka. __Dengan begitu hatimu akan tetap bersih, putih._

_Setelah ini aku akan mati. __Eksistensiku tidak akan bertahan lebih lama dari malam ini. Aku menyayangimu yang seperti ini. Seandainya ada arang yang putih, maka aku akan membawamu. __Maafkan aku. Aku akan mati._

_2 Juli 1888_

—_truly yours, Sebastian Michaelis_

Ciel mengerjap sekali. Sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi yang tertulis. Meski sudah membolak-balik kertasnya, tidak ada huruf lain yang tersisa. Ciel mendesah. Ia menjatuhkan kertas-kertas itu ke lantai. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dilakukannya.

Ciel kembali menghempaskan kepalanya ke bantal—berbaring miring. Kedua matanya terpejam. Detik berikutnya, kilauan yang entah apa muncul di wajahnya dan jatuh melalui ujung hidungnya.

"Hanya mimpi…," ia mendesah.

**.**

Sebastian berbaring di atas atap dengan sikap santai. Tepat di bawahnya adalah kamar Ciel. Ciel-nya yang putih. Sebastian sudah merasakan—karena tidak bisa dibilang melihat—semuanya dari sini. Ia mendesah. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dilakukannya.

Sebastian memandang bulan sabit tipis yang menggantung dekat dengannya. Fajar menjelang. Sebentar lagi pemandangan itu akan memudar dan hilang. Seperti dirinya.

"Sebentar. Sebentar saja…," Sebastian bergumam. Ia mendongak dan menikmati pesona bulan fajar yang menurutnya sangat menarik. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit. Sebentar lagi. Dan setelah itu ia akan musnah.

Sebastian bangkit duduk. Ia sudah menghindarkan manusia dari kejahatan dan malapetaka. Kini ia sudah bukan iblis lagi. Karena ia bukan iblis lagi…

Benar saja. Matahari mulai muncul pelan-pelan. Sebastian merasakan punggungnya menghangat—bukti bahwa matahari sudah semakin naik. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan menunduk. Tersenyum.

Cahaya matahari yang lebih terang dan hangat mulai menghapus keberadaan bulan fajar. Pelan-pelan musnah, menghilang. Sebastian menunduk sambil tersenyum. Tubuhnya yang tersiram cahaya matahari mulai melemah. Sosoknya yang sudah hitam menghitam. Rapuh.

Satu angin kecil bertiup. Sebastian mendesah untuk terakhir kalinya. Sosoknya memudar menjadi jutaan zarah kecil berupa debu-debu hitam. Saat angin berikutnya berhembus, pusaran partikel hitam itu bergerak pelan. Perlahan seperti kabut hitam yang pekat, lalu menghilang tanpa sisa.

**.**

_Besi di dalam diriku_

_Tetesan air mata hitam seseorang yang meluap,_

_Sudah tidak mencemari apa pun_

_Karena sudah tidak mencemari apa pun_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Arang Hitam Putih—END=**

.

Maaf judulnya (plus isinya) gaje tur nggak nyambung. Itu dari lagunya Irokui. (Irokui. lagi, ah! *pembaca bubaran*) yang judulnya 'Sumi Kuroi Shiro'. Akhir-akhir ini daku suka dengan judul berbahasa Indonesia. Beruntung daku dapat lirik romajinya. _Sumi_ bisa berarti arang, tinta cina, pojok, atau tamat. Masing-masing punya kanji beda. Berhubung daku dapet romajinya doang, daku pilih 'arang' untuk menggantikan 'sumi' *ngaco*.

Agak bikin bingung. Jadi kuartikan mentah-mentah perkata sahaja *dibantai yang bisa bahasa Jepang*. Maaf, daku belum pernah dapat pelajaran bahasa Jepang. Puisi-puisi itu juga terjemahan yang kubuat dengan berbekal 65% kekuatan mengarang dan 35% menggunakan kesaktian kamus saku 12,5 cm. Hebat, kan? *tabok*

Dua Juliii! AAAH! Daku depresi berat. Daku bukan penggemar yang bisa segitu fanatiknya. Nggak pernah, lah, yang namanya menggilai sesuatu berlebihan. Tapi karena Irokui. bubar, rasanya daku pengen bunuh diri. Mana DELUHI juga mau disband tanggal delapan besok! AAARGH! TUHAAAN! Ujian macam apa ini? Nooo! *siapin tali gantungan* (Perhatian: Ini bercanda.)

Gahahahah~ Semoga menghibur! Udah, ah. Dari tadi curhat terus. Nggak ada pendengar, sih. Blog nggak ada yang baca. *digetok*

Hibur aku dengan review, Teman. *gaplok*

PS: Pengen nulis fan-fiksi buat Deluhi. TT"TT

* * *

><p>"<strong>Tetsu no boku no naka, hito shizuku dake tada afureta JET BLACK no namida wa mou nani mo somaru koto wa nai, mou nani mo somaru koto wa nai kara..."<strong>

**[Sumi Kuroi Shiro—IROKUI.]**


End file.
